Users sometimes use user devices to share geographic location information of a user device with other user devices or querying devices in order to receive information associated with the geographic location. Sharing excessive location information may pose privacy risks to a user, associated with a user device, while sharing insufficient location information may prevent the user from receiving information associated with the geographic location.